produce_101fandomcom-20200222-history
Choi Byungchan
|birthday = November 12, 1997 |nationality = Korean |blood_type = B |height = 184 cm |weight = 70 kg |website = Mnet Profile |instagram = Official Instagram }}Choi Byungchan (최병찬) is currently an idol under Plan A Entertainment. He was a competitor on Produce X 101. However, it was revealed on episode 11 that he left the show for personal reasons. Career & History Before Produce X 101, Choi Byungchan debuted as a member of VICTON on November 9, 2016. Along with fellow member Han Seungwoo, he took a hiatus from VICTON and was competing as a trainee on Produce X 101. After he left the show, he returned to the group to continue promotions. Discography Produce X 101 * "X1-MA" (2019) * "Move" (2019) VICTON Albums * Voice to New World (2016) * Ready (2017) * Identity (2017) * From. VICTON (2017) * nostalgia (2019) * Continuous (2020) Singles * "#Begin Again" (2016) * "I'm Fine" (2016) * "Eyez Eyez" (2017) * "Oasis" (2017) * "Unbelievable" (2017) * "Remember Me" (2017) * "Time of Sorrow" (2018) * "Nostalgic Night" (2019) Filmography Music Videos Produce X 101 * X1-MA (2019) VICTON * #Begin Again (2016) * I'm Fine (2016) * Eyez Eyez (2017) * Oasis (2017) * Unbelievable (2017) * Remember Me (2017) * Time of Sorrow (2018) * Nostalgic Night (2019) Television Variety * Me & 7 Men (2016) * VICTON's Born Identity (2017) * VICTON's Prelude to the War (2018) * Produce X 101 (2019) Gallery Promotional Choi Byungchan Ready Promo 1.jpg|''Ready'' (1) Choi Byungchan Ready Promo 2.jpg|''Ready'' (2) Choi Byungchan Identity Promo 1.png|''Identity'' (1) Choi Byungchan Identity Promo 2.png|''Identity'' (2) Choi Byungchan From VICTON Promo 1.jpg|''From. VICTON'' (1) Choi Byungchan From VICTON Promo 2.jpg|''From. VICTON'' (1) Choi Byungchan Time of Sorrow Promo 1.png|''Time of Sorrow'' (1) Choi Byungchan Time of Sorrow Promo 2.jpg|''Time of Sorrow'' (2) Choi Byungchan Nostalgia Promo 2.jpg|"nostalgia" Produce X 101 Choi Byungchan Produce X 101 Profile.jpg Choi Byungchan Produce X 101 Promotional 2.jpg Choi Byungchan Produce X 101 Promotional 3.jpg Choi Byungchan Produce X 101 Promotional 4.jpg Choi Byungchan Produce X 101 Promotional 5.jpg Choi Byungchan Produce X 101 Promotional 6.jpg Choi Byungchan Produce X 101 Promotional 7.jpg Choi Byungchan Produce X 101 Promotional 1.jpg Choi Byungchan Produce X 101 Promotional 8.jpg Choi Byungchan Produce X 101 Promotional 9.jpg Videos ENG sub PRODUCE X 101 PLAN A l 최병찬 I 24시간 하이텐션! 분위기 메이커 @자기소개 1분 PR|Self Introduction PRODUCE X 101 X101스페셜 과자 가 지마!ㅣ최병찬(PLAN A) 190314 EP.0|Eat the Snack Challenge PRODUCE X 101 단독 X101스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ최병찬(PLAN A) VS 변성태(얼반웍스) 190314 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge ENG sub PRODUCE X 101 단독 X101스페셜 국프님에게 가는 길 막 지마!ㅣ최병찬(PLAN A) 190314 EP.0|Don't Block the Road Challenge PRODUCE X 101 단독 X101스페셜 사과 떨어지 지마ㅣ이진혁(티오피미디어) - 최병찬(PLAN A) 190314 EP.0|Don't Drop the Apple Challenge PRODUCE X 101 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ최병찬(PLAN A) 지마 190314 EP.0|X1-MA Eye Contact PRODUCE X 101 단독 풀버전 PLAN A 최병찬, 한승우 ♬Save ME @기획사별 퍼포먼스 190510 EP.2|Company Evaluation PRODUCE X 101 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ최병찬 - GOT7 ♬Girls Girls Girls @그룹X배틀 190517 EP.3|Girls Girls Girls Eye Contact PRODUCE X 101 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ최병찬 - 볼빨간사춘기 ♬나의 사춘기에게 @보컬 포지션 평가 190607 EP.6|To My Youth Eye Contact PRODUCE X 101 - 최병찬 (CHOI BYUNGCHAN) TikTok Video Call|TikTok Video Call PRODUCE X 101 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ최병찬 - ♬움직여 @콘셉트 평가 190705 EP.10|Move Eye Contact Produce X 101 Ranking Category:Produce 101 Season 4 Category:Produce X 101 Category:Contestants Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:VICTON